


Try a Cookie

by That_nerd_online



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Harry, drarropoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_nerd_online/pseuds/That_nerd_online
Summary: Draco and Harry in a cooking class.





	Try a Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarropoly 2018

Harry was in a cooking class. And no not because he needed it, he was good enough at cooking after living with the Dursley’s, he was here because his roommate Draco was told by a friend that he needed to learn to cook. 

That friend was not Harry. 

He was perfectly happy being the one to cook dinner every night, but some friend of theirs had gotten it into Draco’s head that he doesn’t do enough ‘round the flat, and so here they stand in the middle of a cooking class as the cookies they baked are being judged.

“This is delicious Mr. Anderson!” Lauren, the teacher of the class, praised the person at the table next to Draco’s, Harry being on the other side of him. 

As she moved onto Draco’s table and looked down at his slightly singed cookies, she grimaced but picked one up anyway and bit into it, immediately her face took on a look of disgust, and she spit it out into a nearby napkin. 

“That is the epitome of what sewer water tastes like!” She spoke as Draco took on an awkward look that just said ‘I tried.’ As he shrugged 

Harry, however, was not taking it as well as Draco.

“Really?” Harry spoke as he leaned over Draco to grab a cookie off his plate and stayed in his personal space as he stared Lauren right in the eyes taking a bite of the cookie 

“I’ve never tasted anything this delicious in my entire life.” Harry spoke harshly still staring intensely at Lauren.

“In fact, the rest of you should try them,” Harry said looking around at the class sharply, as everyone moved to take a cookie not about to disobey Harry who at the moment was very intimidating.

“Take a cookie Anderson.” Harry directed at the man who had yet to pick one up, as he then scurried to do so. 

“It’s good right?” 

“Oh yes ah very delicious” Anderson replied nervously. 

“And what does everyone else think?” Harry asked the class who all immediately answered with praise 

“Mmm so see there Lauren my Draco’s a very talented cook.”  
~~~

As Harry and Draco entered their flat 20 minutes later, Draco, who hadn’t said anything since the class, immediately hit him in the back of the head.

“Ow, Why?” Harry asked turning to look at Draco

“I can’t believe you! you made an entire class eat burnt cookies just because you got protective!” Draco exclaimed throwing his arms in the air

“Ok, look there is a very small, specific, list of people who are allowed to insult you, and Lauren is not on that list.” Harry defended “and besides she had it coming if she was talking to students like that.”

“Yeah but the other students?” Draco asked with exasperation 

“Oh well yeah I’m already planning out individualized apology letters” Harry spoke now looking guilty. 

“You better be,” Draco said with a sigh   
.  
.  
.

“But I’m not writing one to Lauren.”


End file.
